Improvement of flight distance is a permanent theme of golfers. Therefore, in the design of golf club heads, various plans have been devised in order to improve the rebound performance of golf club heads.
Incidentally, a golf club head having a plurality of channels formed in a sole portion is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.